


you never have to be alone again

by Firestorm0108



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Merlin decides he cant let Morgana think she's alone so he tells her everything and teaches her to become a force for good like him





	1. your not alone

“What would you have me do Gaius” Merlin asked frustrated. “She has magic, she's like me i shouldn't let her feel like she’s alone” he said as Gaius looked at him, he was proud of the man Merlin had become. “You have to understand Merlin that Kilgarah spoke of her in a prophecy” he said as Merlin looked at him “the prophecy also said it would need the mordred to be alive but uther had him killed” Merlin continued as Gaius looked at him “it's still too risky” Gaius said as he looked at the sadness apparent on Merlin’s face “you don't know what it's like Gaius” Merlin said as he leaned on the table “my whole life i felt like i was wrong, like there was something wrong about who i was, then i came here to camelot and met you and you shew me all the good i can do with magic and the fact that magic isn't evil it is a force that can be used for good” he said as he looked at Gaius “i had my mum to guide me before i came here, if i had not i'm not sure i would of turned out good” he continued “i won't let Morgana live her life like i lived my childhood” he said as he went to walk out “i truly am sorry Gaius, but it's what you raised me to do” he said and with that he walked out and headed for Morgana’s chambers.

Merlin was nervous as he knocked on the door to Morgana’s chambers as Gwen opened the door and he smiled “hey Gwen is lady Morgana in?” he asked as he heard her voice inside the room “please Merlin were friends it's just Morgana” she said as Gwen opened the door for him as thanked her and walked in. “so what is it Merlin?” she asked as she was looking out the window “oh...err… there was a matter i was hoping to discuss with you in private” he said as she looked at him curiously “ok Merlin” she replied as she smiled at Gwen “Gwen why don't you go and have a break” she said as Gwen nodded and exited the room saying goodbye to the both of them. “So what is this secret matter?” she asked curious as Merlin rubbed the back of his neck “errr...well...the thing is” he started as he laughed “i've never really told anyone this so i'm not sure how to say it” he said as Morgana looked at him confused “how about this” Merlin said sitting down and offering her a seat next to him ,which she took, “i know that you have magic” he whispered to her as she looked at him shocked “Merlin i'm not sure where you heard such a thing but you must be mistaken” she started as she got up and walked to the door “now if you don't mind i have a lot of business to attend too” she said as she reached the door as Merlin’s eyes ignited in a gold glow and her wardrobe moved to block the door. She was stunned as she looked back at him as he slowly waved “yeah i think we have a lot to talk about” he said as he pointed his hand at the wardrobe and moved it, the wardrobe followed as he lined it backup to its original position. Morgana was stunned. “You?” she asked as he nodded “you have no idea how many times save saved Arthur's life with magic” he said with a soft laugh as she was just stunned looking at him “but...Uther hunts people like you...like us” she said as Merlin nodded “that's true but i don't do what i do for Uther” Merlin says as he offered her a seat again “i do it for the kingdom that Arthur will bring about” he said looking at her as he smiles “i know this is a lot to take in” he said as he stands and walks to her “but you need to know something Morgana and it's very very important” he said as he hugs her “your not alone anymore” he whispers in her ear as she hugs him back with tears in her eyes “aren't you scared” she asks “my power” she said as Merlin chuckled “want to know a secret, well another secret” he asked as he felt her nod “i'm just as powerful as you are” he whispered “and if you want i'll teach you how to control it, use it to help people” he said as she nodded again “i'd like that Merlin” she said as he nodded and hugged her tight “then consider it done” he said as they hugged tighter. The hug ended when Gwen walked in, they broke apart way to quickly and made it look suspicious as anything, but Merlin bet Gwen wouldn't guess they were both powerful magic users. “I'm sorry my lady” Gwen said with red cheeks “should i come back later” she asked as Merlin shook his head “no i'm now leaving Gwen he said as he whispered to Morgana “send for me when you have some free time” and with that he said his goodbyes and walked out of the room.


	2. practice

As Merlin walked back into Gaius’ room, Gaius was sitting on a stool waiting for him. “I'm sorry Gaius” he said as Gaius simply raised his hands and walked over to Merlin “i couldn't be prouder of you Merlin” he said as he brought Merlin in for a hug “so” Gaius said breaking the hug “how did it go” he asked as Merlin laughed “well something definitely happened” Merlin said as he told Gaius every detail from him leaving this room to returning moments ago. Gaius’ expression was unchanging through the entire thing till the very end “so your going to train her?” he asked Merlin who raised his hands in defence “i'm simply going to teach her how to control the pre-existing powers and if that goes well then well we’ll have to see” Merlin replied as Gaius nodded “i'm proud of you Merlin” he said “you knew the risks that presented themselves by telling her and the risks that lie ahead by training her, but your good heart wouldn't let you stand by and watch her suffer” he said as Merlin nodded “i thought you’d be mad” he said as Gaius shook his head “only in myself my dear boy for not trusting you” he said as Merlin smiled “i couldn't help others like i do without you in my life Gaius, your family ,always” Merlin said as Gaius smiled at him. 

It was the dead of night and Merlin was asleep as he awoken by Morgana tapping on his shoulder “Morgana?” he asked as he wiped his eyes “you said when i had free time” she whispered “so let's go” she said as Merlin just smiled and lay back on his bed “ok you go wait outside i'll get dressed” Merlin got dressed and they walked to the stables and rode to the forest as he looked at her “we won't have long Arthur will wonder where i've gone if i stay out to long” he said as she looks at him “oh i took care of that” she said “i told Arthur i needed you for the day and he agreed” she continued “so we have the entire day” he summarised as she nodded “i can work with that” he said as they dismounted “this place should be secluded enough for practice” he said as she nodded “so what are we going to do” she asked as he looked around “you see that tree there” he said pointing at a tree in the middle of the clearing which was dead and hollow. Morgana nodded “break it” he said as she looked at him “how” she asked looking dead at him “you powers are connected to your emotions” he explained “when feel a emotion strong enough without training your powers act accordingly” he said “so when you get scared you light things on fire” he explained as she nodded “so how do i control it” she asked as he smiled at her “well first i want you to get angry” he said “then focus on the tree like it's the cause of all of your anger” he said as she nodded. She thought about the fear of being discovered by Uther and all the people he had killed as anger started to rise up through her as she raised her hand and the tree exploded sending shards shooting everywhere. Merlin raised his hand quickly as the shards froze inches from them as she looked at him shocked as he smiled at her “that was good” he said as she was still shocked “how did you do that?” she asked as he tilted his head in confusion “what do you mean?” he asked as she reached out and plucked a shard of wood that must of been at least 7 inches long out of the air “you froze them all like it was nothing” she said as he smiled “yeah i've had years of practice” he said looking at her “it's why my mum sent me to Gaius she hoped he would teach me to do good with my powers and how to use them properly” he said as he relaxed his hand and all the shards fell to the ground. “How did you learn to control it?” she asked as he shrugged “i always had a good control of my power” he said as he looked at one of the larger trunk pieces that had fallen next to the destroyed tree as it started to rise. “I had my powers since the day i was born, i could move objects like that before i could walk” he said as as the trunk piece seemed to do and infinity loop in the air as she just looked at him he was so confident now, so at ease, she'd never seen him like this before it was like this was his element this was made him happy. “so what next?” she said distracting herself as he looked at her “oh, right” he said as the trunk stayed in place “now when you destroyed the tree and felt the anger did you feel anything else?” he asked as she shrugged “i'm not sure” she said as he smiled encouragingly “there was a force, right?” he said as she looked at him and nodded “that's your power” he said “now with practice you'll be able to separate your emotions from the rush of power” he said as she looked at the ground he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder “what is it?” he asked as she looked at him “i’ll never be able to do what you do” she said as he put his hand on her chin and gently moved her face up so she was looking at him “you'll be fine” he said as she looked at him “how?” she asked as he smiled “cause if a servant can do it i think a lady of camelot slash warrior will do just fine” he said as she smiled and stepped closed to him so their bodies were touching “you've never been just a servant Merlin” she said as they kissed. The kiss took him by surprise as the wood log he'd been holding with his powers dropped as the kiss broke and she laughed at his stunned expression.


End file.
